Reid: The Movie
by KESwriter
Summary: Ashly Ryan Scott is visiting her father in jail when she hears a story about an FBI agent framed for murder and decides to write a screenplay about it which leads to surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this makes sense. I'm not ready return to my other stories yet.

Ashly Ryan Scott is visiting her father in jail when she hears a story about an FBI agent framed for murder and decides to write a screenplay about it which leads to surprising results.

Reid: The Movie

"Absolutely not!" Ashly Ryan Scott shouted into her phone as she packed her bags. "I'm am not visiting dad!"

"Do I really need to remind of the promise we made mom on deathbed?" Tim said. "We said we'd visit him in jail."

"No, you agreed to it," she said. "I just stood by. I didn't even nod my head."

"He's our father Ash!"

"He murdered a middle-aged couple during a home invasion!"

"He's been asking for you, you know."

"That makes me care so much more."

"I'll pay you double what I'm already paying you to watch my kids."

"You know I don't mind watching Erica and Tommy."

"I also know you're strapped for cash," he said. "Living in La La Land is expensive as Hell. Come to DC full-time."

"DC is hardly cheaper."

"But you'd make more money as an accountant here. You—"

"If you go into mom's lecture about me wasting my potential trying to make it as a screenwriter in LA, I'm not coming at all."

"Okay, back to dad. Please Ash. He gets lonely if I don't see him regularly. He's also our connection to the outside world. I think my visits mellow him out a little."

In that moment, Ashley didn't know what made her relent but she did.

"Fine, one visit."

"No, two. One per week while I'm away"

"You're lucky I just agreed to one!"

"Please Ash. An hour total with dad won't kill you."

"I hope not. I'll do it."

"Thanks Ash. It will mean the world to dad. I know it."

"To be clear, I'm doing this for you, not him and the money."

"You have my sincerest gratitude."

"See you tomorrow Tim," she said and hung up.

Ashley looked around her studio apartment she'd been inhabiting for eight years. In one corner, she had rejection and acceptance letters taped. Only three of her screenplays had been bought, only to be shelved for eternity. The rest were rejection letters. Ashley wasn't ready to give up though, and the conversation with her brother only strengthened her resolve.

…

She wished her brother and his wife Connie well on their trip to Ireland. Tim promised to be careful when he drove and Connie said they would try to catch a leprechaun for the children.

"I've already scheduled you to see dad on Wednesday," he said. "I didn't call and tell him you were coming. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Ashly rolled her eyes behind her brother's back.

Tim turned Tommy and Erica.

"Be good for your Aunt Ashly. Okay?"

"Yes Dad," they said in bored unison. Tommy was eight and Erica was ten.

Connie hugged and kissed them both.

"Goodbye!" she said. Then they both left.

Ashly turned. "You know the deal. You behave, I let you stay up an hour later Friday and Saturday. And no PG-13 movies. Got it?"

"Yep," Tommy said.

"Yes, Aunt Ashly," Erica said.

She sighed contentedly. This was the easy part.

…

Her father, Gregory Ryan was easily one of the scariest inmates there. With his bald head, crooked teeth, wide girth and thin mustache, one look could intimidate the toughest of inmates.

"Well look who's here!" he shouted with a smile. "The prodigal daughter!"

Ashly sat down. "Hi Dad," she said simply.

"Aren't you going to try to hug me?" he said.

"I saw the sign," she said.

Gregory took a seat.

"Your brother talked you into seeing me, I take it. Or did he bribe you? Fairytale writing still isn't paying, is it?"

She sighed inwardly. Her father was a monster. One that could read a person like a book if he felt like it and then use it against them.

"So how is prison life treating you dad?"

"Well I got another life sentence thrown on me today. You see there is this little skinny punk kid being protected by a fed. But this skinny punk kid doesn't like to follow the rules. We beat him up good to try to prove a point but that didn't work really well. So, since believe or not, we follow certain rules here, we decided to get to him by killing the other skinny little punk who was his friend. Now the crybaby is in group therapy."

Ashly knew if she ran out in that moment, it would only give her father the satisfaction of showing how his actions got to her.

"So, I'm not Tim. Am I supposed to admonish you for taking another life or applaud how you managed to stick it to one inmate?"

He laughed. "Maybe a little of both, how about?"

She didn't say anything.

"You know I was a loser on the outside Ash. Here I have power. I know I disappointed you as a father but here people respect me. I'm not low-life mechanic here. I am feared. I am someone."

She had heard enough. "I need to pick up Tim's kids."

"But our half-hour has barely started."

"I've heard enough," she said.

"See you next week then!"

She turned around without saying another word. Her father was a monster. She prayed there was nothing like him in her. Though she wasn't always certain and that scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Two:

Ashly spent the rest of the week working on screenplays. None of them were particularly good, but they were what Hollywood agents were looking for. She was trying to do everything in her power to focus on anything but what her father said and did.

On Friday, Tommy and Erica were due home in a few minutes, and Ashly was making snacks when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Dr. Higgins, may I speak with an Ashly Ryan?"

"This is Ashly Ryan Scott," she said. "What is this about?"

"I'm calling to tell you that your father has been poisoned. It looks like a tainted batch of cocaine came in and your father ingested some of it."

She hated how much she cared. "Will he be alright?"

"It was touch and go for a little while, but he should be okay in a few days. He's currently out cold."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay," she said before she could stop herself.

"I'm sure you are," he said. "I'll keep you informed of any changes."

"Thank you," she said and hung up.

The door burst open and Tommy and Erica appeared.

"What's wrong Aunt Ashly?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing important," she said. "I made cookies."

"Yay!" he said.

Ashly started dishing up cookies and wondered if the "skinny punk" had taken out his revenge on her father. She couldn't decide whether the thought made her happy or sad.

…

"I can't believe someone poisoned our father!" Tim shouted. "I should cut the trip short to be by his side."

"No, you should not," she said. "The doctor said he is going to be fine."

"But someone tried to kill him!"

"He's going to fine Tim. Breathe."

"You almost sound glad he's sick!"

"I am not!" she said.

"I don't believe you."

"Tim, what do you want me to say? He described taking pride in killing a man. He _likes_ it there."

"He's a different person in there. He has to be to survive."

"He doesn't have to gloat about it."

"That's it. I'm coming home."

"Tim, please. No. I'll see him twice next week okay?"

"Promise?" he said.

"Promise," she said while mentally cursing herself.

"He's our father, Ash just remember that even when he's not acting like our father. Okay?"

"Okay, Tim," she said taking a deep breath. "I will."

…

When she visited on Monday she could only see him through the infirmary window. He looked so peaceful. Not the hideously smug man she visited last Wednesday. The doctors said he was improving every day. As she walked out she noticed a skinny-looking inmate watching the infirmary. When they made eye-contact, he quickly moved on.

Ashly dutifully reported to Tim that he was making good progress and then went back to writing. She decided to work on a project she had received valuable feedback on about a group of squirrels that pitch fast balls. It was completely ridiculous but so was a set of singing chipmunks. She preferred idiocy to reality these days.

Tommy and Erica sensed something was off but didn't say anything. She focused on entertaining them when they were home and helping with homework. Occasionally she'd look at them and wonder how much of the monster was in them. Then Erica described the story she's working on about unicorn races and her worries were eased instantly.

…

"I'm going to kill that punk the first chance I get," he said before even sitting down on Friday.

"Nice to see you're healing up nicely, dad," she dryly.

"He poisoned me. Don't you get it?" he said forcefully. "There needs to be consequences. He made me suffer, now I'm going to show him what real pain looks like."

"Dad, your visitation privileges could be revoked permanently for talk like this out loud."

"It doesn't matter. That little punk doesn't deserve to breathe. I'm sick of seeing your brother anyway. He keeps wanting me to improve myself when this is who I am and I am proud of it."

"Which do you prefer then?" she asked. "Me who doesn't really wants nothing to do with you or Tim, who I think actually loves you."

"I prefer you," he said. "Tim can't stop lying to himself about who I am. I didn't adapt to this place. This place transformed me into the best kind of person. Someone who isn't weak."

Ashly stood up. "I'm not going to sit and listen to you wax on about wanting to kill someone. Enjoy the rest of your life dad."

"Whatever," he said. "Oh, I forgot to mention: The little prick is a Fed. Can you believe it? How dumb is he to get stuck in here?"

She thought about the skinny inmate she made eye contact with. It must have been horrible to be trapped in this place with people like her father.

"Bye," she said left.

She turned to the warden's office and met the receptionist.

"I think my father is plotting to kill a man," she said.

The woman rolled her eyes. "When isn't he?"

"He's plotting to kill a federal agent!" she cried.

"It doesn't matter in here honey. Time will only tell what happens."

She sighed. This was truly a place without hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Three:

Connie and Tim arrived around six in the evening on Saturday. Ashly and the kids had made a sign welcoming them home in Celtic. Erica got a leprechaun doll and Tommy got a model car. They also got Ashly a miniature harp and whiskey.

"I'll go see Dad on Sunday to see how he's doing," Tim said.

 _And if he's killed a federal agent._ Ashly thought but merely nodded.

"You don't have to leave tonight you know," Connie said. "Stay another night."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You never do," she said. "One more night."

Erica looked to her. "Please? So, we can watch _Zootopia_ together?"

Ashly had a hard time saying no to her niece.

"Sure," she said.

"Yay," Erica cheered. "Can we make popcorn too, mommy?"

"Do whatever Aunt Ashly says. Mommy and daddy have to unpack," Connie said.

It was another pleasant evening at the Ryan home. Ashly could almost see herself returning to DC to be with them. Then a sudden image of her father's menacing grin appeared. She shook her head. It was best to keep her distance from the past.

…

Ashly went to church with the kids while Tim went to prison. Her plane was due to leave in the afternoon. She was just packing her things when he burst in.

"The Fed locked up was being framed and abused with the help of a guard!" he said. "Can you believe it?"

"Is the Fed alive?" she asked.

"He stabbed himself and made it look like another prisoner did it," Tim said. "There's a whole new power structure shift since the other Fed is being transferred to a different facility and the guard is dead."

"How'd the guard end up dead?" she said as curiosity got to her.

"Dad is trying to piece it together but it sounds like some woman was pulling all the strings from another jail. Putting this Fed in jail was part of some large sick revenge plot."

"That is sick," she said. "And the guy nearly died."

"But he didn't," Tim said. "So, it's a happy ending."

Considering all that her father had done to the Fed, this man was going to need tons of proper therapy.

"He asked about you," Tim said interrupting her thoughts. "Asked if you'd ever consider visiting again."

"Tim," she said slowly. "Dad is a psychopath. Talking to him only feeds into his feeling of self-worth. He is a bad man and doesn't deserve the love you show him."

"He's our father!" Tim shouted.

"He's a crappy one Tim!" she shouted back. "I don't know how mom put up with the swearing and the beatings when he got drunk or even in a bad mood because the Red Skins were terrible. He's a horrible person Tim."

"But we can't abandon him!" he cried.

"He can survive without our adoration. He _likes_ prison Tim. Just leave him be.

He sighed. "I can see we're never going to agree on this."

"Apparently not," she said.

"I'm going to still see him regularly even if you won't," he said firmly. "There's a good person still in there. I know it. Watch me find him."

"Do you feel you need to do Tim," she said. "But leave me out of it."

"Fine," he said. "I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually though."

"Whatever you say, Tim," she said.

He left her to finish packing.

…

She was settled back into her messy studio apartment by seven even though it felt later. She tried to work on some of her screenplays but nothing was coming to her. The news about her dad was still on her mind. The Fed outsmarted her father. There was hope after all.

Ashly chose to go to bed. She had the first shift, in managing the café tomorrow. Time to prepare to smell like coffee again. This was her life, and it didn't involve her father, which she gladly embraced.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Four:

Ashly put down the last chairs at the Hugo Café.

"Everyone ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"No!" one person jokingly shouted.

"Never!" shouted another.

Ashly unlocked the doors.

"Come on in!" she said with a wave.

People slowly shuffled in. It was like the walking dead had come for brains to re-energize to appear human again.

Orders were given and names were taken. The machines burst to life with a loud fury of beans being grinded, and frappes were whipped. Cash registers dinged and either people thanked their baristas or cursed them for not getting the order right. Such was life at the coffee shop.

The air grew pungent with the aromas of all things related to coffee. Ashly couldn't say she loved the job or the hours, but she preferred it over waiting tables. It wasn't her part of her plan to become a shift manager, but she took it as a way to pay the bills. There were worse things to do in this town for a living while pursuing a dream.

"Hi," Karen, the afternoon shift manager said as she arrived in the break room. "Anything new?"

"The expresso machine continues to have a mind of its own. The health inspector is due at three and I think Maya is ditching work again to audition for the new HBO drama needing actors with southern accents."

"Like I care about all that," she said dismissively. "What about you? How was your vacation?"

"Nothing special happened," she said.

"Liar," Karen said. "What happened?"

"My father," she said with a sigh. Ashly didn't feel like playing twenty questions.

"Your brother actually talked you into seeing him?"

"He made a good case financially," she said looked up at the lights filled with bugs and sighed. "The monster bragged about killing one guy and was plotting to kill another who happened to be a federal agent."

"Do you know if he actually killed the agent?" Karen asked anxiously.

"No, the agent got sprung before then. Apparently, he was being framed by someone he put away with the help of a guard."

"That is not nothing, you know," Karen said. "That is quite a story."

"It is not a story, it is what happened last weekend, Karen."

She shook her head. "Can't you see what is in front you? There's the story for your next screenplay!"

"My murderous father?" she asked dubiously. "I don't want to write about him."

"No, silly," she said. "The federal agent framed for murder!"

"It sounds like a lot of research," Ashly said.

"It isn't a documentary," she said. "Not even an 'inspired by true events' story. Throw in some flavor like a love story."

Karen was married with two kids in middle school. She liked to live out her creative fantasies through her. Though she might be on to something.

"Who would it appeal to though?" she asked.

"Anyone who wants a fast-paced thriller about a man fighting to survive behind bars while his lover fights to clear his name," she said dramatically.

"It sounds like a lot of work," she said thoughtfully.

"Since when has that scared you away?" she said and put an apron on. "I better get going before it gets too crazy out there. Good luck and my name better be in the credits if this story goes into production!"

Ashly picked up her things. "Have fun."

"You too!" Karen said. "Get writing!"

As Ashly left she thought about the scrawny-looking man she saw on her way out of the infirmary. Add a little muscle mass, get rid of the facial hair, and with a little conditioner to the hair, he could be an action hero.

After a quick nap, she booted up her computer. After plugging in a few key words about a federal agent and murder, she found the story of Spencer Reid. He was a young, highly-decorated agent, accused of killing a dual citizen in Mexico. Since he only just got out, the stories surrounding his release were vague. Corruption in the prison system, an inmate manipulated another woman who was the subject of an AMBER alert into killing for her. There was a thick haze of mystery covering story of how Spencer Reid got out.

Ashly looked at his mug shot. He looked so dazed and confused. She didn't know him yet she felt sorry for him.

"Who are you?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of the trickier stories I've written.

Chapter Five:

As with every story, she started it with a questionnaire she got from a book called _Reflections of Shadow_ by Jeffrey Hirschberg. She needed to be careful about how she wrote this.

Name: Steven Michael Green (keep the names simple)

Occupation: Cyber Crimes specialist (keep the occupations as different as possible.)

Height: Average

Eye color: Hazel

Hair: Wavy dark hair kept at chin length.

Sexual partners: Three

Age: 30

Marital status: single

Dress: Casual

Family: One over-achieving older brother. Slacker sister.

Job history: Tutor for jocks. Tech entrepreneur

Education: Computer technology at MIT

Earning: (Fill in later)

Hobbies: Video games and model planes

Biggest regret: Not proposing to his girlfriend KAYLA MOLLY BORSON

Favorite book/movie/album: Atlas Shrugged/Casablanca/Mozart

Magazine subscriptions: Science Today. Time. Wired

Typical Saturday: Hanging out with KAYLA

Credo: Live life to the fullest

Fear: Losing KAYLA

Hate: People who try to rip other people off

Love: KAYLA

Goal: Survive prison to be with KAYLA

Motivation: Feeling of innocence. Love for KAYLA

Active in achieving his goal? Yes

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance

Who or what prevents him: The prison gangs. SIMON DESMOND

How does the character speak? Fast like there isn't enough time to describe everything he wants to share. Uses techno jargon.

First image of the character: Partially dressed in bed with KAYLA

Conflicting personality traits: Believes he can do everything alone yet is also a team player

What happened in his childhood: His father died in a car crash while coming home from gamboling.

Cultural impact: He is oblivious to most pop culture events unless it is related to video games or comics.

What happens if the character doesn't achieve goal: He dies in prison.

Secret: He doesn't think he deserves KAYLA's love.

Missing in his life: A complete relationship.

Mentor: Connor Philips

Satisfied with what she wrote. She created profile for Kayla Borson:

Name: Kayla Molly Borson

Occupation: White Collar Field Agent

Height: Average

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Curly red hair kept at shoulder-length.

Sexual partners: Three

Age: 28

Marital status: single

Dress: Conservative stylish

Family: Only child

Job history: Baby sitter. School work study

Education: Accounting at Princeton

Earning: (Fill in later)

Hobbies: Dog and romance novels

Biggest regret: Not pushing STEVEN GREEN to reveal his secret that led to his incarceration.

Favorite book/movie/album: Pride and Prejudice/Titanic/Beyoncé

Magazine subscriptions: People, Time. Entertainment Weekly

Typical Saturday: Hanging out with STEVEN

Credo: Look before you leap.

Fear: Losing STEVEN

Hate: People who try to hurt STEVEN

Love: STEVEN

Goal: Clear STEVEN's name.

Motivation: Love

Active in achieving her goal? Yes

Fatal Flaw: Lack of confidence.

Who or what prevents him: SIMON DESMOND

How does the character speak? Briskly. As if always in a hurry.

First image of the character: Partially dressed in bed with STEVEN

Conflicting personality traits: Believes she can do everything alone yet is also a team player.

What happened in his childhood: Her father cheated on his mother.

Cultural impact: Pop culture addict.

What happens if the character doesn't achieve goal: STEVEN dies in prison.

Secret: She doesn't think she deserves STEVEN's love.

Missing in her life: A complete relationship.

Mentor: Wendy Drew

Ashly sat back. It did not look like much but it was a lot. Now was her least favorite part. The villain:

Name: Simon Thomas Desmond

Occupation: Incarcerated former business mogul.

Height: Tall

Eye color: Gray

Hair: Neatly trimmed gray hair

Sexual partners: Five

Age: 47

Marital status: widowed

Dress: Prefers to be a sharp dresser.

Family: younger brother

Job history: Accountant, financial adviser, money laundering business owner.

Education: Math at Harvard

Earning: Astronomical

Hobbies: Chess

Biggest regret: Not investing in better cyber security.

Favorite book/movie/album: War and Peace/Citizen Kane/Beethoven

Magazine subscriptions: New Yorker,

Typical Saturday: Reading with a glass of wine

Credo: Speak softly, but carry a big stick.

Fear: Losing control

Hate: People who don't respect authority

Love: His late wife Elizabeth

Goal: Make sure STEVEN dies in jail

Motivation: Revenge

Active in achieving his goal? Yes

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance

Who or what prevents him: KAYLA BORSON

How does the character speak? Calm and cold. His arrogance is palpable

First image of the character: Being arrested by KAYLA at his mansion.

Conflicting personality traits: No

What happened in his childhood: His father was cold and distant.

Cultural impact: He doesn't care about pop culture

What happens if the character doesn't achieve goal: STEVEN walks free.

Secret: He's likes being in control in prison.

Missing in his life: freedom.

Mentor: Peter Baily

Finally, she wrote the "log line." A thirty-word summary of her story:

 _When FBI Agent Kayla Borson's boyfriend is accused of murder, she must follow the clues to clear his name and find the real killer before he dies in prison._

Ashly sighed. It wasn't perfect but it would due for tonight. The real work began tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Six:

That Wednesday, Ashly attended her weekly writers group meeting. Nearly every member had at least a few pieces published. She was the least experienced but the group never stopped giving her constructive feedback. Sometimes it was a chore to go, but other times, she did get new ideas.

They met at a coffee shop a few blocks from her home. The leader, Adrian announced when dues were expected and who had been invited to give readings of their works at book stores. He then asked who wanted to go first and as usual, Eric volunteered.

"The City of Scandalar burst to life atop the surface to Cogar's green moon," he said in a booming voice. "The people danced in the morning to honor their ruler Kai Segero…"

Ashly began to tune him out. Science fiction just wasn't her thing. Throw too many weird words in a sentence and she either got confused or bored. But Eric Santinero must be doing something right as his he had four books in his series of five published so far.

"What are your thoughts, Ashly?" Adrian asked.

She felt like a kid in school caught not paying attention in class.

"You have interesting start," she said sheepishly.

"You look like you were drifting," the Cara, the other woman in the group said. "What's really on your mind?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm working on a new screenplay."

Ashly could see the barely contained sighs and how some were tempted to roll their eyes. The group had desperately been trying to get her consider switching to novel writing instead.

"What is the screenplay about, Ashly?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not ready to discuss it yet," she said nervously. "It is only in the treatment phase."

"Fair enough," he said. "Do you have anything to share?"

"I thought I'd share my work so far on the squirrels that pitch fast balls," she said.

Again, she could sense people wanting to roll their eyes. They knew she was capable of writing better just as well as she did.

"Why don't you start at the place where the John Hamm-like character found them in forest?"

She began to pull the bulky script out when her phone began to ring.

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot to turn it off."

She was about to power it down when she noticed the number. It was her brother's.

"I think I need to take this," she said quickly. "I'll be right back."

She hurried into another corner of the shop and answered the phone.

"It's Dad," Tim said sobbing. "He's dead!"

"Oh Tim," Ashly said. "I'm sorry. I'm on the next plane over."

"But you didn't ever want to see him again," he said accusingly through tears.

"I want to be there for you and Connie and the kids," she said calmly.

"You didn't love dad. You thought he was a disgrace. I bet you're glad he's dead," he said hysterically.

"Tim!" she nearly shouted. "I'd never wish him dead. I'd never wish anyone dead."

"But he can't hurt anyone else so aren't you happy?"

Ashly thought of Slick Ramone, the dangerous one-eyed inmate who initiated inmates with a shiner to the right temple. She hadn't decided the character's fate yet.

"No, Tim," she said. "I can't be happy over his death. As you've said, he's our father and still had the potential to do good. I promise I am not happy."

"I want to believe you Ash," he said. "I really do."

"I'm on the next flight to DC Tim," she said forcefully. "I promise."

"Okay," he said as he began to hiccup. "Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

She returned to the group.

"My father died," she said simply. "I need to go home."

Each member said they were sorry for her loss and she quickly picked up her things.

Leo, another writer followed her.

"One last thing Ashly," he said. "What is your latest screenplay about?"

He never knew how to take no for an answer and she wasn't in the mood for games.

"It's about a CIA agent hunting down the man responsible for framing her boyfriend for murder as he struggles to survive in prison."

Leo smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"That is different for you," he said.

"It's a work in process," she said impatiently as she walked to her car.

"When you're done, I want first look."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know someone looking for something like what you're writing," he said confidently.

Leo often claimed to have a variety of connections. She was never sure she could believe him. Some people did get their work published through him through things such as in film festivals. It might be worth a shot.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Great. See you later, Ashly," he said. "Again, I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks," she said and got in her car. She sat back and stared at the steering wheel. Ashly felt nothing for her father. Absolutely nothing. It was the weirdest, saddest, thing in the world, to feel nothing over the death of her father.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a long time since I've updated this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Seven:

Tim broke down sobbing the minute Ashly entered his apartment. Her brother truly loved their father, when she didn't know whether she felt anything. It was going to be a tough few days.

"I need to see him tomorrow" he said. "Connie and I decided on using the same funeral home as the one we used for mom. You okay with that?"

"Tim, you can make all the decisions," she said. "I'm just here for moral support."

"Okay," he said. "I want a two-day wake and a luncheon at Sully's."

Ashly bit her tongue. Connie and Tim were both high-finance managers, so they could afford it. Personally, she would have preferred a one-day wake with a luncheon at a Denny's. She decided against saying anything as this was what her brother wanted.

"Aunt Ashly?"

Everyone turned to see Erica in her nightgown in the hall.

"Hey Erica," Ashly said. "Did we wake you?"

"Sort of," she said. "Hi Aunt Ashly. Are you here because grandpa died?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm going to keep an eye on you guys while dad makes sure grandpa is taken care of."

"Do you think he's in a bad place?" she asked.

"No!" Tim said. "Your grandpa was a good person who made one bad mistake."

Ashly didn't dare point out how many more bad things he did in prison.

"Let's get you back in bed," Ashly said and took Erica's hand. "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, and they walked back to her bedroom. "Do you think grandpa is in a bad place?"

Ashly wouldn't lie directly to her niece.

"I think grandpa is where he needs to be," she said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"There is a time and place for everything, Erica. It was grandpa's time to die and where he's going is where he will belong."

"Will he be happy?" she asked.

"He will be at peace, which is a form of happiness meaning he has nothing to worry about," Ashly said. "Now get some rest."

Ashly watched Erica sleep. Her innocence was invaluable, and she would do anything to preserve it. Even if it meant telling a few lies. Erica would learn eventually about her grandfather, but she was entitled to her innocence for now.

…

After helping Connie get the kids ready for the bus, Ashley went to sleep off some of the jet lag. Connie was going with Tim to see her father and make arrangements. Tim asked if she wanted to see their father, but Ashley said she'd wait for the wake. She didn't feel like seeing what the prisoners had done to her father.

Tim was bleary-eyed when he came home. Connie was practically holding him up as they entered. Ashley had coffee ready along with sandwiches.

"Our father was the victim of a power struggle in the prison," he cried. "There was some guy in charge, and when he was transferred out everyone tried to take over control of the prison."

"What happened?" she asked.

"A prison riot," he said. "Dad was literally beaten to death in the struggle."

It sounded painful, but then she thought of what her father had planned for the federal agent. She felt extremely conflicted.

"This is all he has to his name," Tim said pulling out a garbage bag. "The clothes he was wearing after his arrest. A couple notebooks, and some photos.

Tim placed the photos on the table. They were from happier times. One was from when they went to the beach. Another was a copy of his and mom's wedding photo. The final picture was of Tommy and Erica.

"He loved us all," he wailed. "He really did!"

Ashly walked over and hugged her brother. She held on tight. While she didn't know how to feel about her father's death, she hated how much pain Tim was in.

"Thanks sis," he said sniffling.

"We'll get through this," she said more confidently than she felt. "I promise."

"I just miss him so much," he said.

"I know," she said. "I know."

She spent the rest of the day helping Connie distract the kids from how sad Tim was. She helped with homework and watched some old Ducktales with them.

When everyone was asleep, Ashly went through her father's things. The notebooks intrigued her as she didn't know her father to be much of a writer. The first notebook was disturbing. He detailed the various crimes he committed as a way of reliving them. What made her sick was, his fixation on Spencer Reid.

 _He showers quickly, but he cannot hide how big he is down there and that makes me want him more. I purposely brush up against him and that makes him jump a foot. I nearly get hard on the spot. He may be protected by Shaw now, but I intend to stock up favors until the skinny boy is mine._

Her father was talking a raping a federal agent. It made her nauseous. Her niece and nephew shouldn't ever be exposed to this. Ashly ripped the pages out of the notebook and hid them in her suitcase.

The second notebook didn't belong to her father. In the front, this Shaw person had asked her father to keep it safe in case something went down. Shaw's writing was neat and methodical. He described every aspect of the prison culture he maintained. Every prisoner was mentioned under coded names. She figured out her father "Irish Lunkhead."

" _Lunkhead thrives on feeling more powerful in here than he ever felt in the outside world. He understands there are rules though and respects the freedom it allows him. I let him believe he has more power than he does as it keeps him from making a bigger power play for domination."_

He also wrote about "Skinny Fed," Spencer Reid:

 _Skinny Fed nearly didn't survive his first day here. There are rules and he doesn't seem to understand them despite his large intellect. He plays innocent, but I suspect there is a darkness in him, that if unleashed, could lead to disastrous things. Of anyone here, he is my biggest cause for concern. He has friends that are watching. He will either die or lead to my death, if he is not let out of this place soon._

Ashly crept into their office and made copies of most of the notebook. It would be invaluable research for her screenplay. This also got her mind off her father and the horrible things he was capable of.

…

In the days that followed, Ashly wondered who was in charge of her body because she was certain she wasn't. The way she managed to do a reading at the service. Holding her brother as the coffin was lowered into the grave. Making small talk with the virtual strangers at the luncheon. Ashly didn't know how she did it, but she acted like the mourning daughter she was supposed to be when she felt the exact opposite.

After the luncheon, Ashly got an Uber back to the cemetery. She looked at the freshly covered grave passively. The flower arrangements were still there. The thought of ripping one of them up hit her suddenly, but she was afraid her brother might see it.

"I hope you're rotting in Hell," she said viciously. "I hope you get what you deserve."

She then walked away feeling more in control than she did throughout service.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

Ashly wrote in her sleep. She wrote as she filled out employee evaluations. The story took control of her life as there were few things she could think of outside her plotlines.

She called her brother more often than usual to see how he was holding up. It sounded like after two weeks, he was over the worst part of the grieving for now. Ashly would lie and say she missed their father too, because that was what Tim needed to hear right now. Lying for her was like telling a story, one that was necessary to help her empathize with her brother in a time when he needed her most.

For three weeks, she worked on redrafting her screenplay nonstop. The first draft was a relief to complete and she thought it was perfect. After putting it aside for two days and reviewing it, she hated it and started over again. The second version was better, but still needed work. No story had ever consumed her life like this, and she was determined to get it right.

Feeling nervous about sharing something so close to her heart, Ashly decided to continue to share what she had hastily written about squirrels pitching fastballs. The reaction was tepid at best, and Ashly was quick to suggest moving on to another writer. Leo was watching her closely as the meeting wrapped up.

"So, what do you have?" he asked with a smile.

She nervously pulled out her screenplay. It was secured with two brass brads. Leo took it and examined with interest.

"One hundred twenty pages," he said. "The perfect length."

"I know how to work within the format."

He read the first page.

"Nice and action-picked, has the makings of a good thriller."

"Thanks," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I am a studio executive looking for a non-cape movie to break a hundred mil. Pitch it to me in sixty seconds or less."

"This is the story of a special agent searching for clues about how to get her boyfriend out of jail while he struggles to survive behind bars."

"Good," he said. "Try again."

"One man struggles to survive behind bars while his girlfriend seeks out the evidence to set him free."

"Very nice," he said. "One more time."

"Having been arrested for his crimes, one man seeks revenge by having his arrestor, arrested as the girlfriend seeks justice."

Leo nodded. "I liked the second one best. Now you have no experience working for law enforcement agencies, why should I take this script seriously?"

"The premise is based in real life," she said. "My father was in prison with a federal agent falsely imprisoned. Heck, he plotted to kill him for not following the prison rules."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"I visited my father when he was in jail Leo," she said.

Leo put her labor of love in his bag.

"I'll see what I can do with this and get back to you by next week."

"Thanks Leo," she said.

"Don't thank me until I come up with a deal for you," he said with a smile.

Ashly watched Leo leave. She didn't know what he'd do with it, but she hoped it was something better than another shelved project.

…

Corey Wyatt was bored. Very bored. He had just been asked if he was interested in directing a Marvel sequel. He hated the hero fad and hated directing sequels even more. There had to be a good action-packed script out there that didn't require franchise potential. Original four-quadrant films were getting harder to get made, but with Wyatt's box office record, he could get a film he liked made. If only he could find a script he liked.

"Mr. Wyatt," his secretary Layla buzzed. "Leo Gordon is here."

"Send him in," he said.

Leo came in with a smile.

"How's the film industry Corey?" he asked.

"Boring as heck," he said.

"Only you ever say that," he said. "I think I have something that might perk you up."

"Find something in one of your writer's groups?" he said.

"First let me ask you, do you remember the federal agent arrested in Mexico for killing a dual citizen?"

"Vaguely," he said. "Did he get off?"

"Yes, but that's not important, this writer's father was actually imprisoned with the agent and tried to kill him."

"You have my attention," Wyatt said. "Who is this writer?"

"Her name is Ashly Ryan Scott. She moved to La La Land after her father murdered a middle-aged couple in a home invasion gone wrong. The father died a month ago during a prison riot."

"So, what's the plot?" Wyatt said.

"After falsely accused of murder Adam Jones struggles to survive behind bars, while his girlfriend special agent Sarah Andrews races across the country to find the evidence that will set him free."

"I'm intrigued," he said. "A nice role reversal with the girl working to save the guy. Very on trend. I can think of a few big names who might like the role."

"I really like the script," Leo said. "I'd like to see the villain as female because right now he seems a little too much like Hans Gruber."

"Not a bad idea," he said. "Hand me the script. I'll read it over and get back to you."

Leo held it back briefly.

"Promise you're serious about actually reading this one. I know the rumors of you stacking screenplays for nightstands are true."

He laughed. "I'm serious. I'll look it over starting tonight and get back to you before our golf date this weekend. Okay?"

"Deal," Leo said and handed it to him.

He put it on top of his desk.

"Let's get some lunch."

…

Wyatt got settled in for bed and pulled out the screenplay Leo had given him. This Ashly Scott knew how to write. It followed all the rules with a little edge. Soon, he was drawn into it. The screenplay became a literal page-turner. He found himself reaching for a pen to make notes. Wyatt was in love.

It was past midnight when he dialed Leo.

"I want to meet the writer as soon as possible," he said.

"Ashly does have a coffee shop managing job to hold on to though," Leo said.

"What shift?" he asked anxiously.

"Morning, I think."

"Then let's schedule a late lunch," he said.

"See you then Corey," Leo said.

"I look forward to it."


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this. Reviews (except flames) are welcome!

Chapter Nine:

Ashly examined herself in the mirror one last time before leaving. Nobody dressed up in LA, but she settled for kitten heels, a dark skirt, a purple silk blouse and dark blazer. She put her brown hair down instead of the ponytail she wore for work. It was her hope that she looked professional for what might be the most important meeting of her writing career.

She was meeting Leo and the one and only Cory Wyatt at Mel's. It usually took months to even get lunch reservations there. Wyatt could pull strings anywhere with his reputation. Nominated for best director four years ago, he was known for action flicks on a budget. His films also contained meaningful character development between action sequences, which appealed to A-listers. Ashly had ten directors she dreamed of having screenplays directed by and Cory Wyatt was one of them in her top five.

Leo greeted her warmly when she arrived.

"Ashly," he said. "I'd like you to meet Cory Wyatt. As you can see the legend is shorter in real life."

Wyatt smiled.

"Only he can get away with saying stuff like that, Ashly. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, trying to keep her nerves at bay. "I understand my screenplay kept you up last night."

"That is the best kind of screenplay," he said. "Let's sit down and order. I'm starving."

They gave their orders and Wyatt pulled out her script. She could see it had been dog-eared and attacked with a pen.

"So, Ashly," he said. "Leo tells me your father was imprisoned with this agent you wrote about. Would you care to tell me more?"

"I went to DC to watch my brother's kids while he vacationed in Ireland with his wife and he begged me to visit our father in prison," she said. "I did and all he could do was brag about killing a guy to send a message to some skinny guy who turned out be a fed."

"That is interesting," Wyatt said. "Leo also said your father died. I'm sorry for your loss. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"There was a power shift supposedly after the fed was released from prison and my father was beaten to death during the melee."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Thank you," she quietly.

"Did you ever see the fed?" he asked.

"I think so once," she said.

"What did he look like?"

"Scared," she said thinking back. "And tormented, this was closest thing to Hell he had ever been in."

She noticed Wyatt was taking notes.

"Okay," he said. "I want to make this into a movie. I plan on meeting with studio executives tomorrow to discuss it. After they greenlight it, we'll start moving fast with casting and pre-production."

Ashly suppressed a gasp. This was beginning to feel very real.

"Are you part of the writer's guild?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," she said. "I expect fair market price for my script."

"And not a penny less," Wyatt said. "We'll get legal to draw up on a contract and send it to you."

Their meals arrived, and they began to dig in.

"So, fantasy casting," Leo said. "Who do you like for your male and female lead, Ash?"

"I like Lila Archer and Derek Storm."

Wyatt clapped his hands. "I love Lila! I hadn't thought of her recently, but she has been stepping up her game in terms of starring in more mainstream flicks. Derek Storm is okay, but I prefer John Cole."

"What about the villain?" Leo asked. "Cory and I liked the idea of switching it to female. Any objections?"

"No," she said. "I like the idea of a female villain. Maybe a Charlize Theron."

"I think Charlize would love the role," Wyatt said.

"Thank you," she said.

Wyatt suddenly raised his glass.

"Cheers to Imprisoned Passion!"

"To Imprisoned Passion," Leo said.

"To Imprison Passion," Ashly said happily.

They clinked glasses. Ashly felt like this was the beginning of something special.

…

Two days later, Ashly pulled out a bottle of expensive champagne she had bought several years ago for when she sold her first screenplay to a major studio. It doesn't get bigger than Summit Hill Studio. She poured herself a glass and toasted to her father. He didn't leave her without anything. Ashly would never forgive him for what he did, but at least some good would come out of it.

…

As usual in the morning, Garcia checked out the gossip websites before she went to work. A housewife had been arrested. Another actor checked into rehab, and Cory Wyatt had settled on a film project about an FBI agent falsely imprisoned while his girlfriend worked to get him free. Lila Archer had already expressed interest in the role.

Garcia nearly spat out her coffee.

 _Who would write about Reid's life like this?_ She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Ten:

"A movie is being made about my life in prison?" Reid asked as he sat down in the conference room.

"Apparently," Garcia said. "I did some digging and found out the writer's father was in prison with you. Does the name Gregory Ryan ring any bells?"

A pained look came across his face. "He's the one who sliced my friend's throat."

"I'm sorry Reid," Prentiss said. "This is going to dig up a lot of old memories. We can try to block it if you'd like."

"No," Reid said. "It would only bring more attention to the case."

"Do you remember ever seeing the woman?" J.J. asked.

Reid closed his eyes. "Once I think," he said. "She was visiting the infirmary and we made eye contact briefly."

"Her father died not long after Shaw was transferred out," Garcia said. "There was a power struggle in the prison and he was beaten to death."

"That's a painful way to go," Alvez said.

"I agree. Why don't we get to the case?" Reid asked.

"Okay," Garcia said. "You're going to Oklahoma City…"

…

Two weeks later, Reid had the chance to meet the screenwriter in person while on a case in Los Angeles. Garcia found out she was in charge of the morning shift of the Hugo Café. It was only a block from the precinct, so Reid walked over.

She made eye contact with him the minute he walked in.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"A tall coffee, with lots of sugar," he said.

"Coming up," she said. "Name?"

"Spencer."

Ashly served him his coffee.

"Alice, I'm taking ten," she said.

She then walked around the counter with a cup of water.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said. "You don't need to be detective or a profiler to know why you're here."

"A friend of mine saw the entertainment news," he said.

"I see," she said. "Look it isn't personal. I just thought your story was interesting and decided to write about it."

"You thought I was interesting?"

"I only took the basics from your story," she said. "That you were falsely imprisoned for a crime you didn't commit with the strings being pulled by a villain in jail. I'm not sure if it is male or female."

"You don't have much control over the script?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "They may consult me for clarification of a line or two, but basically, Imprisoned Love is out of my hands."

"That what it's called?"

"They can change the title too if they want."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," he said softly.

"I'm still not sure how to feel about that," she said. "I hate that he had to die so painfully, but on the other hand, more people were going to die if he continued to live."

"You can't know that for sure," he said.

"He told me about plotting to kill you," she said shaking her head. "He really didn't like you, because you were untouchable, and he also wanted to, Oh god…"

"How did you know?" he asked turning slightly pink.

"He kept a journal too," she said. "It was his way of reliving his kills and fantasies."

Reid didn't say anything.

"My father was a monster, Agent Reid. It's okay to be glad he's dead."

"I don't wish death on anyone."

"Even people who deserve it?"

"Even people who deserve it."

Reid stood up.

"I'm glad we had this talk," he said.

"Me too," she said and pulled out her card. "They say to always have business cards made. This is mine. If you have any other questions about the script, don't be afraid to call."

Reid took it. "I won't. One more thing: Why do you think Lila Archer was interested in the script?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I suggested her because she's a great dramatic actress who I think would love a complex role with a few action sequences."

"No other reasons?" he asked.

"Are there any?"

"No," he said suddenly. "Have a good day Ashly."

"You too, Agent Reid."

He quickly left.

…

"Andy you have to hold on," Lila pleaded. "I'm doing everything I can to get you out."

"I know you are," Wyatt said. "But some things even you can't control."

"Andy don't do this to me!" she shouted. "I've come this far. You can't give up when I'm so close to getting you home."

"Being on the inside changes a person in ways you can't understand Annabelle," he said. "Listen, I love you."

"Please Andy, don't give up! Just a little longer I promise."

"Find someone who makes you happy who doesn't get in as much trouble," he said. "And promise to keep me in a special place in your heart. I'll always love you Annabelle Meera."

"Andy, NO!" Lila screamed.

"End of scene," Wyatt said.

Lila wiped some tears away from her eyes and regained composure.

"This is a really good script," she said. "I like it."

"I really like you in it," Wyatt said. "Of anyone who has read for it, you seem to put the most emotion in it. Is there a reason for that?"

"I won't BS you Corry," she said. "I knew Spencer Reid from several years ago."

"Really?" Wyatt said. "How?"

"He saved me from a stalker who turned out to be my personal assistant," she said.

"Were there any feelings involved?" Wyatt asked.

"There might have been, but we lost touch years ago."

"How did you feel when you found out Spencer Reid had been arrested?"

"It broke my heart honestly," she said. "He was such a nice honest guy. I prayed that his team would get him out and they did in the end."

"Well, that means I have to sit through two more auditions and act like I want them for the role," he said. "The part is yours."

"Really?" she said.

"I want real emotions in my films. I'm not going to get much more real than what you felt when Spencer Reid was arrested. Congratulations."

She stood up and shook Wyatt's hand.

"Thank you so much Corry," she said. "This will be the role of a lifetime. I look forward to working with you."

"Same to you Lila," he said. "Have a good day."

"I most certainly will."

Wyatt watched her leave. Then he sighed. Finding her "Spencer" was going to be trickier.


End file.
